Las sombras del imperio saiyajin
by romantikona
Summary: Universo alterno, basado en lo que hubiera ocurrido si los saiyajins hubieran conquistado la Tierra. En esta historia, Goku no fue enviado a la Tierra y no existen ninguno de los guerreros Z. Los protagonistas son Bulma y Vegeta. Ella como terrícola y él como príncipe de los saiyajins. Dejen sus reviewsss. Graciasssss
1. Conociendo al enemigo

**CAPITULO 1.**

 **Conociendo al enemigo**

Aquel día, en Vegetasei, Bulma despertó y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de su pequeña y estrecha cama. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha para inmediatamente después vestirse, y encaminar su rumbo hacia su lugar de trabajo. Todas estas acciones las hacía casi por inercia, puesto que su vida se había convertido en una espantosa rutina desde que fue arrancada vilmente de su planeta de origen, la Tierra.

 _Había pasado ya casi un año desde que los saiyajins llegaran a su hermoso planeta con la intención de conquistarlo. La guerra contra la invasión duró apenas unos días, todos los ejércitos y armas utilizados contra ellos no surtieron ningún efecto, tan sólo hubo unas pocas bajas en el bando enemigo, pero nada pudo detenerlos. Su fuerza y poder era inmenso, su hambre de destrucción hizo desaparecer miles de ciudades, países enteros quedaron reducidos a cenizas, millones de personas murieron, sobre todo soldados, que dieron sus vidas para evitar la conquista de aquellos seres, de aspecto similar a los terrícolas, pero con ciertas diferencias físicas tales como poseer una cola parecida a la de los simios que habitaban en la Tierra. No sólo estaban dotados de un increíble y extraño poder para lanzar bolas de energía con sus propias manos como si fueran auténticas bombas nucleares, sino que también poseían la habilidad de volar y de utilizar la luz que desprendía la luna para transformarse en gigantescos gorilas que arrasaban con todo lo que encontraban a su paso._

 _Cuando la derrota de los terrícolas se hizo presente, los saiyajins empezaron su invasión. Se apoderaron y tomaron el control de las pocas ciudades que quedaron en pie y se adueñaron de todos los recursos disponibles. Comenzaron a hacer una selección entre la población civil que había sobrevivido a los ataques. Miles de hombres, mujeres y niños eran transportados como ganado hasta aquellas inmensas naves donde se disponían aestudiarles, preguntarles y examinarles. La mayoría se destinaban como esclavos para realizar trabajos forzosos con el fin de adecuar el planeta a sus propósitos, otros pocos eran aprovechados en beneficio propio, dada su habilidad en tareas como investigación, ciencia o tecnología. Con las mujeres se realizaba otra exhaustiva selección: las que ellos consideraban más hermosas servirían como esclavas sexuales, y muchas de ellas, eran enviadas al planeta de origen de los saiyajins o a alguna de sus colonias para formar parte del harén de guerreros importantes o incluso del mismísimo rey. Otras se destinaban al servicio, y una gran parte, la mayoría, eran obligadas a prostituirse, y eran afincadas en locales de mala muerte en el mismo planeta Tierra para satisfacer los deseos de los cientos de hombres saiyajins que permanecerían allí controlando su nueva colonia._

 _El caso de Bulma fue diferente. En el momento en que la guerra comenzó, ella y todo el poder que tenía su empresa, Capsule Corp. en materia de tecnología y ciencia, lo dedicó a crear nuevas armas, nuevas defensas para evitar la invasión, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho y, cuando la victoria de los saiyajins se evidenció, fue inevitablemente arrestada._

 _Un general saiyajin fue informado de la popularidad de la mujer entre los demás esclavos, y quiso saber el motivo. Descubrió así, que Bulma era una afamada científica en el planeta Tierra y que la mayor parte de la tecnología existente allí, había sido creada por su empresa Capsule Corp., de la que ella era dueña. Decidió entonces, que fuera enviada de inmediato a Vegetasei con la orden de ingresar en el departamento de tecnología para sacar provecho de sus conocimientos._

 _El viaje por el espacio que la llevaba hacia su "nuevo hogar" duró un mes aproximadamente. En aquella inmensa nave viajaba ella junto a otras decenas de terrícolas que habían sido seleccionados para trabajar como esclavos en uno u otro departamento. Estaban encerrados en jaulas, sin posibilidad alguna de evasión y les servían los alimentos por entre las rejas. Apenas hablaban entre ellos puesto que andaban siendo vigilados por varios soldados saiyajins que no les permitían intentar comunicarse. La mayoría eran mujeres, las cuales preveían ya cual sería su destino y no cesaron de llorar durante casi todo el trayecto. Ella no lloraba, se negaba a aceptar ese cruel destino para siempre. Desde que empezó la guerra, se prometió a sí misma ser fuerte y poner todo su empeño en acabar con esa pesadilla en la cual se había convertido su vida. Aprendería todo lo relativo al enemigo, su historia, sus costumbres, sus puntos débiles, todo... Después, se ganaría su confianza y buscaría aliados y encontraría el momento oportuno para escapar de todo aquello. No quería morir, amaba la vida, y aunque le llevara años, conseguiría su objetivo. Los dioses le habían concedido esa privilegiada inteligencia, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Bulma Briefs nunca se rendía..._

 _Al llegar a Vegetasei, las mujeres destinadas al servicio sexual eran esterilizadas para evitar cualquier peligro de embarazo. Ella fue llevada directamente al laboratorio, allí se le adjudicó un puesto entre una veintena de esclavos provenientes de diferentes planetas y razas. Su misión era la de ponerse inmediatamente a trabajar en proyectos para investigación y desarrollo. Se le advirtió que sólo saldría de allí para comer y dormir, su trabajo sería vigilado a diario por soldados saiyajins y su castigo frente a desobedecer órdenes sería la muerte._

 _Allí se sorprendió al descubrir lo avanzada que era la tecnología saiyajin con respecto a la de la Tierra, imaginó que la habían conseguido de otros planetas, utilizando como esclavos a sus científicos y apoderándose de sus logros._

 _En unos pocos meses, Bulma se preocupó de aprender todo lo relacionado con tan increíbles hallazgos en la ciencia y consiguió incluso avanzar aún más, logrando descifrar y llevar a buen fin algunos de los proyectos que habían sido abandonados por otros científicos al no encontrar las soluciones a complicadas secuencias de cifras. También aprendió todo lo relacionado con la raza saiyajin y su forma de vida. Descubrió que, desde el momento de su evolución, la naturaleza guerrera típica de estos seres se había hecho presente durante cientos de siglos. Su afán de conquista y de lucha era casi una necesidad para ellos._

 _En estos momentos, su supremacía en casi todos los rincones del universo era más que evidente, poseían cientos de colonias, y casi todos los días salían nuevas tropas con más soldados rumbo a conquistar otros planetas._

 _Su forma de gobierno era la habitual en un imperio que dedicaba todo su empeño en apropiarse de otras culturas y formas de vida por la fuerza. Un rey, soberano de toda la raza e imperio, tenía prácticamente todo el poder, tanto político, como económico y militar, y sólo podía ser sustituido de su cargo por su único y legítimo heredero, que ascendería al trono después de la muerte de aquél. Después, existía El Consejo, formado por un grupo de 10 militares del más alto rango, y que pertenecían a la más alta clase social y linaje de la sociedad saiyajin. Sus funciones eran las siguientes: la gestión del tesoro público, el pago y víveres de las tropas, el hacer cumplir las leyes saiyajins, y el juzgar los delitos cometidos y que pudieran afectar a la paz y majestad del imperio. Todas las decisiones militares dictaminadas por el rey, debían ser previamente informadas al Consejo. Representaban al pueblo saiyajin y la mayoría de ellos, eran admirados y venerados por sus súbditos casi como a su soberano, y por ello, el rey, debería respetar y no involucrarse demasiado en sus decisiones._

 _La sociedad saiyajin se caracterizaba por la importancia en las condiciones físicas y aptitudes para el combate entre sus habitantes. La familia real siempre era la más poderosa y, el rey, era el saiyajin que disponía de más unidades de combate. Esta era una característica que se heredaba de padres a hijos. Por lo tanto, después de el y su hijo, los miembros del Consejo eran los guerreros más fuertes del imperio._

 _La mayoría de los habitantes de Vegetasei eran militares, incluyendo a las mujeres. Estas, dedicaban la mayor parte de su vida a la lucha, y sólo cuando un guerrero saiyajin decidía tener descendencia y elegía a una mujer como compañera, ésta tenía que abandonar de inmediato sus funciones como militar para dedicarse exclusivamente a procrear._

 _Debido a la demostrada capacidad de Bulma en todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, los demás científicos y profesores confiaban en ella y pronto se convirtió en una persona clave en el departamento, donde la mayoría de ellos, se dejaban guiar por sus ideas y le pedían consejo para otros proyectos . Esto no le hacía mucha gracia al jefe del departamento, Raizar, un anciano científico procedente del planeta Xenon, y que al igual que todos ellos, fue destinado allí cuando los saiyajins conquistaron su tranquilo y apacible planeta, unos 20 años atrás. Su aspecto era parecido a una mezcla entre un hombre y un reptil. No disponía de vello por ningún sitio, su tez era de color verdoso y sus ojos extremadamente saltones. Poseía un largo cuello que podía girar 360 grados y sus dedos terminaban con unas alargadas y afiladas uñas. Su carácter era afable, y su inteligencia prodigiosa. Fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de la capacidad innata de Bulma para la tecnología, pero él llevaba muchos años allí y conocía muy bien la naturaleza saiyajin. Estaba casi seguro de que era mejor que Bulma se mantuviera en el anonimato y que su fama en el laboratorio no fuera notoria. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer, hermosa para cualquier saiyajin, y si alguno se encaprichaba de ella, podría acabar en un prostíbulo o en el haren de algún guerrero. No era la primera vez que ocurría y así se lo había hecho saber a Bulma y al resto del equipo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en tratar de no hacerla parecer, ante los ojos de los saiyajins, nadie imprescindible ni mucho menos importante._

Aquella mañana, Bulma llegó al laboratorio con su habitual bata blanca de trabajo, saludó a todos los presentes y se dirigió a Raizar:

\- Supongo que todo sigue igual ¿no?.- Le dijo casi adivinando su respuesta.

\- Si. Sigue sin llegar nada de suministro. Apenas nos quedan materiales para continuar el trabajo. En unos días estaremos parados sin poder hacer nada. No sé a qué están jugando estos malditos saiyajins- .Contestó el anciano con algo de preocupación.

\- Escucha, he pensado que deberíamos intentar ponernos en contacto con alguien a quien le importe nuestro trabajo realmente.- Dijo Bulma con optimismo.

\- No hay nadie a quien nosotros podamos dirigirnos. Somos esclavos y no podemos quejarnos de nada. Cuando a alguien se le ocurra preocuparse por nuestro trabajo y descubra que no hemos avanzado apenas en estos últimos 4 meses, probablemente pagará su frustración con alguno de nosotros, si no con todos. Así son los saiyajins, la mayoría no piensan, sólo actúan.-

-Pues entonces sólo nos queda esperar a que "ese alguien" venga aquí y le expondremos nuestras quejas. – Su voz sonaba a determinación.

\- ¡Jajajaja!...Bulma...lo mejor es que ese día nunca llegue. Vamos, te enseñaré el resultado que ha dado el ordenador en respuesta a lo que le introdujimos ayer...- Y diciendo esto, se dirigió a una pantalla y se sentó en el asiento frente a ella. Bulma lo siguió.

En un edificio situado a unos pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba el laboratorio, un hombre joven de unos 30 años, no muy alto y vestido con un traje de combate saiyajin, observaba sentado frente a un amplio cristal que daba al espacio exterior, las maniobras de vuelo que realizaban decenas de naves saiyajins . Su cola se hallaba rodeando su cintura y su cabello, rebelde y alzado hacia arriba terminado en punta, era negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, característica común de los hombres y mujeres que habitaban el planeta Vegetasei. Su semblante era serio y su mirada fría como el hielo. A su lado derecho, se encontraba otro saiyajin, de mayor edad. Este, al contrario que el anterior, era calvo, tenía bigote y sus más de dos metros de altura acompañada por poderosos brazos y musculosas piernas, le hacían proferir un aspecto realmente temible.

Cuando la exhibición terminó, un general saiyajin se acercó a ellos y, con evidente estado de nerviosismo, dijo:

\- Las maniobras han concluido, mi príncipe.

\- ¿Esto es todo, general?. Hace 6 meses que presencié las anteriores y no he percibido cambio alguno. ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – Gritó exaltado el saiyajin más joven.

\- Señor, hace varios meses que no se han adaptado nuevas mejoras para nuestras naves. Lo único que se ha modificado desde entonces ha sido un pequeño aumento de defensa en el escudo de protección, pero nada más.- Intentó explicarse el hombre.

\- ¿Y a que es debido ese retraso en adaptar los nuevos avances?. ¿Falta de mano de obra?. Si es así, ordenaré que inmediatamente os adjudiquen los esclavos necesarios para ello.- Contestó el príncipe.

\- No, señor. No me habéis entendido, no se trata de falta de hombres para montar las nuevas tecnologías, lo que ocurre es que no hemos recibido noticia de ningún otro avance por parte del laboratorio. – Dijo el general.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento, y con evidente estado de enfado, dijo:

\- ¿Y por qué no se me ha informado de ello?. ¿Qué demonios ocurre con ese maldito laboratorio?.-

\- No lo sé, mi príncipe. Intentamos averiguarlo nosotros mismos, pero se nos dio la orden expresa de no hacer nada..- El hombre estaba temeroso por la reacción de su príncipe. Sabía que si no daba una respuesta convincente, su vida correría grave peligro.

\- ¿Y quién dio esa orden?. ¡Contesta! – Gritó enfurecido.

\- El comandante Kabark, señor. – Repuso el general bajando un poco el tono de voz.

\- ¡Maldita sea!. Nappa, llévame hasta allí. Quiero averiguar que ocurre con esos malditos científicos. – Se dirigió al fornido hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha.

\- Como quieras, Vegeta. El laboratorio se encuentra unos kilómetros al sur de donde estamos. Sígueme. – Contestó el saiyajin.

Vegetasai era un planeta no muy grande y casi desértico, apenas disponía de vegetación alguna y su clima era agradable, que se mantenía igual durante prácticamente todo el año. Tenía, girando a su alrededor, 3 lunas enormes y la atmósfera era de un aspecto rojizo.

El príncipe Vegeta, hijo del rey y heredero a la corona, se dirigía volando hacia el laboratorio, acompañado de su más fiel guerrero, Nappa. Este, pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de todo Vegetasei. Su capacidad de combate era enorme y su habilidad para la lucha, prodigiosa. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que el rey, y durante la mayor parte de su vida, se dedicó a servirle con la mayor lealtad. Cuando nació el príncipe, el rey confió su entrenamiento y preparación a Nappa, y desde entonces, no se había separado de él, consiguiendo ser su mejor consejero y leal compañero.

El, daría su vida por su príncipe si fuera necesario, no en vano lo había cuidado y protegido desde su mismo nacimiento hasta ahora.

CONTINUARA...


	2. La apuesta

**A pesar de todos los ke me piden k no publike esta historia, yo creo k es un homenaje a su autora (DioXa), pk creo ke esta historia merece estar aki y me da igual lo k me digan pk ademas pienso continuar yo la segunda parte k ella dejo sin terminar y por eso es normal k este publicada también la primera parte. Espero ke les guste y dejen sus comentarios sin criticar**.

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 **La apuesta**

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron de forma inesperada, dando entrada a los dos soldados saiyajins que siempre se encontraban fuera vigilando. Uno de ellos dijo:

\- Esclavos, su alteza el príncipe Vegeta desea hablaros.- Diciendo esto, se echó a un lado y entre ambos soldados, hicieron su aparición el príncipe y su acompañante.

Nada más entrar, Vegeta no dijo nada, se limitó a observar aquel laboratorio plagado de ordenadores, pantallas y demás objetos dedicados a la investigación. Fijó su vista en los rostros de los allí presentes, sin prestar atención a ninguno en especial, y dijo:

\- ¿ Quién es aquí el responsable?. Preséntate de inmediato ante mi.

\- Yo, señor – Dijo Raizar adelantándose y acercándose a Vegeta.

El príncipe lo miró, sorprendiéndose de que el encargado de todo el desarrollo en tecnología de su planeta, fuera un anciano y extraño ser humanoide, del cual no podía ni siquiera adivinar cúal sería su procedencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, esclavo? – Preguntó con voz firme.

\- Raizar, señor. – Contestó el anciano algo temeroso.

\- Bien, Raizar. Necesito que me des una explicación de por qué mis naves en 6 meses no han obtenido ningún avance en tecnología. Y espero, por tu bien, y el de todos los demás aquí presentes, que sea lo bastante convincente. – El príncipe le miró desafiante.

\- Verá, señor...eso no es del todo cierto. Hace unos días notificamos al departamento militar que teníamos casi listo un nuevo proyecto para mejorar la maniobrabilidad de las naves espaciales y que sería efectivo en una semana. – Dijo Raizar tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

\- ¿Pretendes burlarte de mi, esclavo?. ¿Me quieres decir que en 6 meses ese es el único logro de todo este maldito laboratorio?. – El príncipe elevó el tono de voz, mostrando su enfado.

De pronto, y antes de que Raizar pudiera contestar, se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

\- Eso mucho más de lo que se podía esperar, dadas las condiciones en las que estamos. – Todos dirigieron su mirada de asombro hacia la mujer responsable de esas palabras, incluido el príncipe, que la localizó de inmediato entre todos aquellos científicos que no paraban de temblar.

Uno de los soldados, se dirigió hacia ella, y dijo:

\- Maldita esclava, ¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte en esos términos al príncipe?. Tendrás tu merecido.

\- Tranquilo, soldado. Parece ser que la mujer tiene alguna otra explicación para el desastre en el que se ha convertido este laboratorio. Ardo en deseos de escucharte, esclava. ¡Habla!.-

\- Verá, señor. Llevo seis meses en este departamento, y he estado observando durante los últimos cuatro, que pese a que realizamos nuestros pedidos de suministro con bastante antelación, no se nos sirve apenas ni la décima parte de lo solicitado. En estos momentos, no disponemos en nuestro almacén del material necesario, como para poder continuar trabajando en casi ninguno de los proyectos. Hemos realizado varias reclamaciones, pero ninguna ha sido contestada. Por eso, os vuelvo a repetir, señor, que dadas las condiciones en las que estamos, el conseguir cualquier mejora o avance, sería casi un milagro.- Bulma estaba tranquila y durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando, no apartó sus ojos del rostro del príncipe. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta, ni tampoco su determinación en el habla de la mujer, su extraordinaria belleza y su seguridad en lo que iba diciendo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, anciano?.Se dirigió hacia Raizar.

\- Si, señor – Contestó este con rapidez.

\- De acuerdo. Esa podría ser una buena razón para todo este maldito problema. Supongo que tendréis por aquí las copias de los pedidos de suministro que os han entregado incompletos. Necesito que me las proporcionéis ahora mismo.-

\- Si, señor. Ahora mismo las busco y os las entrego. – Raizar se dispuso a buscar entre el archivo visiblemente nervioso y uno de los científicos se dirigió a ayudarle.

\- Mujer, ¿cuál es tu nombre y planeta de origen?. – Le dijo Vegeta a Bulma.

\- Bulma, señor y provengo del planeta Tierra. – Contestó ella sin dejar de mirarle.

Vegeta recordó en ese instante, el día en que uno de sus generales le informó de que el planeta Tierra había sido finalmente conquistado sin muchos problemas y que disponía de unos excelentes recursos naturales. El no prestó mucho interés por conocer mucho más sobre ese planeta ni sobre el aspecto de sus habitantes. Probablemente sería uno de tantos, y si su conquista fue tan extremadamente fácil, lo más seguro es que los terrícolas fueran muy débiles. Le pareció extraño que una mujer tan hermosa y exótica como esta, no hubiera ido a parar a algún harén de palacio, y si eso no había ocurrido, la única explicación era que ella debía ser una excelente científica, y lo bastante inteligente como para no haber llamado la atención hasta ahora.

\- Aquí los tiene, señor. También están nuestras reclamaciones – Raizar le entregó a Vegeta una carpeta con los documentos en su interior. El príncipe la abrió y se dispuso a observarlos con detenimiento. Según los iba pasando, su ceño se fruncía y su rostro mostraba gestos de evidente enojo. Todos los allí presentes se mostraban nerviosos y con el temor reflejado en sus rostros, menos Bulma, que seguía con esa tranquilidad y seguridad que había demostrado desde el principio.

Vegeta dejó de leer y cerró la carpeta. Dirigió la vista hacia ella y dijo:

\- Me llevaré estos documentos. Bulma, mañana vendrán a buscarte. Tendrás una reunión conmigo para que me expliques detenidamente a que fin iban a ser destinados todos estos materiales, y traerás perfectamente documentados todos los proyectos en los que estáis trabajando ahora mismo.-

\- Señor, si me lo permite, iré yo a esa reunión. Yo soy el responsable de este departamento y el único que conoce al detalle todo el trabajo de mis científicos. – Exclamó Raizar en un intento de librar a Bulma de ese trance.

\- Eso me trae sin cuidado, anciano. Será la mujer la que venga. Encárgate de que sea informada de todo, o si no, lo pagaréis caro. – Contestó Vegeta alzando la voz. Y diciendo esto, salió del laboratorio con rapidez, seguido por Nappa.

En el camino hacia palacio, Nappa, que había estado callado durante todo el tiempo que había durado la visita al laboratorio, decidió dirigirse al príncipe:

\- Vegeta ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?.-

\- Voy a reunirme con mi padre para ver si él conocía el problema. Estoy furioso con todo este tema. He quedado como un estúpido delante de esos malditos esclavos y alguien va a pagar por ello.- Dijo Vegeta con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste que fuera la mujer terrícola la que mañana se reúna contigo?. Probablemente ella no podrá darte toda la información que necesitas. – Preguntó Nappa.

\- Te equivocas. Su forma de contestar y de actuar, me demostraron lo contrario. ¿Crees acaso que una hembra como ella estaría en ese departamento si no fuera porque es especial? – Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a su compañero.

\- Reconozco que es hermosa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo que tú dices. Tal vez actuó así por miedo. – Contestó Nappa.

\- Bueno, mañana saldremos de dudas. Fíjate si estoy seguro de que estoy en lo cierto, que voy a proponerte un trato. Si estoy equivocado, y ella no es el alma de ese laboratorio, haré que se incorpore de inmediato a tu harén, ¿qué te parece?. – Dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

\- jeje...ya sabes que últimamente no suelo pasarme mucho por allí. – Contestó Nappa.

\- Ya, pero si ganas la apuesta, estoy seguro de que no tardarás mucho en volver a pasarte – Le replicó el príncipe. Y ambos rieron a la vez, mientras caminaban hacia el palacio que ya se encontraba frente a ellos.

En el laboratorio, Raizar se encontraba llamando la atención a Bulma por lo acontecido anteriormente.

\- Debiste permanecer callada, Bulma. Mira lo que has conseguido. Ahora no puedo hacer nada por protegerte, maldita sea- .Decía el anciano.

\- El príncipe pedía una explicación y yo se la di. No creo haber hecho nada malo. Mañana iré allí con todos los documentos, el verá que tenemos la razón y nos dejará trabajar de nuevo tranquilamente. El primer interesado en que todo vuelva a la normalidad es el propio príncipe, ya has visto cómo se puso por el retraso. – Replicó Bulma.

\- No es tan sencillo...tú no conoces a los saiyajins, he visto cosas que no quiero ni recordar. Corres un grave peligro, Bulma- .Contestó el hombre apesadumbrado.

\- Yo también he visto cosas horribles cuando conquistaron la Tierra. Se muy bien a lo que te refieres, Raizar, pero no tengo otra opción. Creo que lograré salir de esta, ya lo verás, volveré aquí de nuevo con todos vosotros. Tienes que confiar en mi.- Dijo Bulma casi suplicando.

\- Ojalá tengas razón. Confío en tu inteligencia, ya lo sabes. Solo nos queda esperar a que el príncipe lo sea también y decida que eres demasiado valiosa como para desaprovechar tu cerebro. Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a trabajar en los informes...- Y comenzó a teclear en el ordenador central del laboratorio.

Bulma quería mostrarse optimista ante los ojos de Raizar y el resto de científicos, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de no regresar jamás al laboratorio, y si lo hacía, no sería de la misma forma que ahora. Se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba el príncipe, había visto esa misma expresión en otros saiyajins cuando observaban a mujeres terrícolas que luego fueron convertidas en esclavas sexuales o prostitutas. Mañana tenía que lograr que ese hombre la valorara por su inteligencia, no por sus atributos femeninos, debía hacerle ver que ella era imprescindible en el laboratorio, que él y todo su imperio, la necesitaban allí. Trataba de convencerse a si misma, pensando que el quizá no estaría interesado en ella para satisfacer sus instintos, ya que, probablemente, ese hombre tendría a su disposición a las mujeres más hermosas del universo, no sólo por su condición de heredero al trono, si no también por su atractivo. Si, ella tenía que reconocer que el príncipe era un hombre sumamente atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer. Su mirada era penetrante y su rostro casi perfecto. No era demasiado alto, pero su cuerpo estaba proporcionado a su altura, y bajo el ajustado traje militar saiyajin se pudo apreciar claramente su asombrosa musculatura.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y comenzó a centrarse en los informes que mañana debía presentar al príncipe Vegeta.

Ya en el palacio, Vegeta y Nappa se encontraron con Raditz, un guerrero saiyajin de tercera clase, pero que debido a su capacidad innata para la lucha y sus muchos triunfos en la batalla, se había convertido en uno de los soldados de mayor confianza para el príncipe. Durante años había demostrado su lealtad a Vegeta y formaba parte de su escuadrón de batalla . Después de Nappa, era el que mayor poder de mando disponía. Se caracterizaba por ser bastante cruel y despiadado con sus enemigos y ningún soldado se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes. Su edad era aproximadamente la misma que la de Vegeta. Era un hombre alto y bastante musculoso y su cabello era extremadamente largo y rebelde.

\- Vegeta, me han dicho que me buscabas – Dijo Raditz dirigiéndose al príncipe.

\- Raditz, quiero que te encargues de que todo el suministro y materiales que incluyo en esta lista, se entreguen mañana con la mayor urgencia en el laboratorio.- Le dijo entregándole un documento. – También quiero que vigiles y me informes de inmediato si alguien, exceptuando a los científicos, desea entrar allí por cualquier motivo. Cuando hagas entrega de todo el material, quiero que acompañes a una de las científicos, llamada Bulma, hasta el salón 24 del palacio, donde me reuniré allí con ella. – Terminó de hablar Vegeta.

\- No te preocupes, Vegeta. Ahora mismo me pondré con ello. – Contestó Raditz examinando la lista.

\- Por cierto...Comenzó a hablar Nappa. – Raditz, hoy me han informado de que han tenido que recoger nuevamente el cadáver de una puta de tu dormitorio. Ya es la segunda vez este mes. No entiendo qué diablos pasa contigo.- Dijo Nappa fríamente.

Vegeta al oir esto, levantó su ceja sorprendido y dirigió su mirada hacia Raditz en espera de su respuesta.

\- Vamos, Nappa, tampoco es para tanto. Solo eran unas malditas zorras que se negaron a satisfacerme como yo deseaba y eso les costó la vida. No hay de qué preocuparse. – Contestó Raditz con ironía. Le molestaba el hecho de que Nappa le llamara la atención delante de su príncipe por cosas que él consideraba absurdas, tales como el asesinato de aquellas prostitutas cuyas vidas no valían absolutamente nada.

\- No te sulfures, Nappa. Estoy seguro de que Raditz se preocupará a partir de ahora de que tales actos no vuelvan a ocurrir.- Interrumpió Vegeta. – Y ahora ve inmediatamente a cumplir mis órdenes- Dijo dirigiéndose a Raditz con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, Vegeta. Ahora mismo. – Y dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Nappa, se encaminó con rapidez rumbo al pasillo que tenía de frente.

\- Vegeta, no puedes ni siquiera imaginar en qué estado se encontraban los cuerpos de esas mujeres. Ese tipo es un maldito sádico. – Dijo Nappa con desprecio.

\- Lo imagino. Pero es un excelente guerrero y los hombres le respetan. De todas formas, si vuelve a ocurrir algo así, comunícamelo de inmediato.- Contestó Vegeta.

El hombre de mayor edad asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. Al cabo de un rato se separaron, y el príncipe se dirigió a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su padre, el Rey.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, dos soldados se encontraban frente a ella y uno de ellos le dijo:

\- Señor, el Rey se encuentra reunido con uno de los miembros del Consejo y nos ha ordenado que no permitamos la entrada a nadie.

\- No me importa en absoluto lo que él te haya ordenado, estúpido. – Y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta con evidentes signos de ira, ignorando a los soldados que temblaban asustados siguiendo al príncipe.

Entró y se quedó parado un instante. Su padre lo miró sorprendido al igual que Kabark, el miembro del Consejo que mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad con el Rey Vegeta desde que eran niños. Todo el resto de consejeros conocían su extrema lealtad a la corona, y sabían que sus opiniones y decisiones cuando el Consejo se reunía, eran claramente las que el Rey dictaminaría con su presencia.

\- Vegeta ¿qué es lo que ocurre para que entres de ese modo aquí? – Dijo el Rey.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a tu amigo Kabark. – Repuso Vegeta dirigiendo su fría mirada al saiyajin que se encontraba sentado frente a su padre.

\- Deberías controlar tu carácter, Vegeta. No creo haberte educado de esa forma.- Exclamó exaltado su padre.

\- No importa, majestad. El príncipe nunca dejará de sorprendernos a todos con esa decisión a la hora de demostrar su desaprobación ante cualquier cosa que le desagrade. Eso le honra y nos sentimos orgullosos de que sea tu heredero. – Dijo Kabark tranquilamente.

\- Gracias, Kabark. Pero eso no le permite comportarse de ese modo. Dinos de una vez que demonios ocurre, Vegeta. – Le gritó el rey a su hijo.

\- Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual diste la orden al departamento militar de no investigar los retrasos en nueva tecnología para las naves de combate, y el porqué de no habérseme informado de ello. – Dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose al miembro del Consejo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

\- No es competencia de ese departamento el investigar absolutamente nada, y tú deberías saberlo, príncipe. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, tenemos planeado reunir al Consejo esta semana, para informaros de nuestras últimas decisiones económicas. Precisamente, mi visita de hoy era para comunicarle a tu padre el día exacto de dicha reunión. – Contestó Kabark sin modificar su tono de voz.

\- No estoy dispuesto a esperar a ninguna reunión. Por tus palabras deduzco que habéis tomado la estúpida determinación de recortar el presupuesto del laboratorio, y por eso, los pedidos de suministro se entregan incompletos. ¡Malditos!. – Respondió Vegeta con ira.

\- ¡Ya basta, Vegeta! – Gritó el Rey.

\- Escucha, padre. La decisión de recortar presupuestos no es de ahora. El laboratorio lleva más de 4 meses sin recibir pedidos de suministro. Y aquí tengo la prueba de ello – Dijo Vegeta entregando a su padre la carpeta con las copias de los pedidos incompletos.

El rey observó con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los folios, y a los pocos segundos, se dirigió hacia Kabark comentando lo siguiente:

\- ¿Tu lo sabías?. Necesito una explicación ahora mismo, Kabark –

\- Majestad, no sé si recuerdas que hace unos meses tuvimos un pleno en el Consejo en el que tú estuviste presente. Allí se comentó la preocupante situación económica que está atravesando el imperio. Las últimas batallas han supuesto un gasto bastante importante en naves de combate y también en vidas de soldados, y las últimas colonias no disponen de grandes recursos. Tuvimos que adoptar medidas drásticas al menos hasta que nuevas conquistas reporten más beneficios...y por eso...

\- ¿Y cómo esperáis que esas nuevas conquistas se lleven a cabo, si no tenemos naves lo suficientemente rápidas y preparadas?.- Le interrumpió Vegeta.

\- ¡Esto es intolerable, Kabark!. ¿Cómo permitiste que eso sucediera?. – Dijo el Rey molesto.

\- No pensé que la situación se alargara durante tanto tiempo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero fue adoptada por la mayoría de los otros miembros del Consejo. Lo único que puedo hacer para compensaros es dar la orden para que los materiales necesarios en el laboratorio se entreguen de inmediato.- Contestó Kabark.

\- No necesito tu aprobación. Esa orden la di yo antes de venir aquí.- Le dijo Vegeta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse.

\- Príncipe Vegeta, no somos enemigos. Jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicar a la corona, tu padre lo sabe.- Le dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Entonces preocúpate de que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder. – Dijo Vegeta sin volverse siquiera y saliendo de la sala con rapidez, dejando a solas a los otros dos hombres.

Pasados unos segundos, el Rey Vegeta se decidió a hablar:

\- Escucha Kabark. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que nada de lo acontecido aquí debe ser informado a otros miembros del Consejo. El príncipe Vegeta aún es joven y demasiado impetuoso.- Dijo el rey dirigiéndose a su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, majestad. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Será un buen rey, eso es indudable, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender.- Contestó Kabark.

\- Probablemente esté nervioso por la boda. Por cierto, ¿cómo van los preparativos?.- Dijo cambiando de tema el Rey Vegeta.

\- Todo está casi listo. Debo confesar que para este evento, no se ha reparado en gastos. – El hombre sonrió.

\- Perfecto. Espero que el matrimonio consiga tranquilizarle un poco. ¿No te recuerda a su madre, Kabark?. Creo que cada día se parecen más...- El rey Vegeta suspiró y ambos se dirigieron a la inmensa terraza que daba al jardín para seguir conversando...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Prueba superada

**La verdad k me da igual lo k me digan esas personas k kieren k borre esta historia. Ya explike k era un homenaje y ademas hay muxas otras personas k me piden k continue pk ellas kieren volver a leer el fic pk es su preferido y por eso voy a seguir publicandola. Ademas he prometido k continuare la segunda parte k DioXa dejo sin continuar. Asi ke no critiquen y dejen k haga lo k kiera y no molesten. Gracias a las personas k les gusta el fic y k dejan sus comentarios tan amables.**

 **CAPITULO 3.**

 **Prueba superada**

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su amplio y lujoso dormitorio y la cerró con fuerza a su paso. Los soldados que normalmente le seguían a todos lados cuando se encontraba solo, se quedaron en la puerta dispuestos a vigilar desde fuera el sueño de su príncipe. Estaba cansado y bastante enojado con todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. Al encender la luz, una voz femenina que provenía de la cama, lo alertó:

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo la mujer asomando su cabeza por entre las sábanas.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Syra. No deberías estar aquí.- Dijo Vegeta algo molesto.

\- ¿Y por qué no?. Dentro de unos días estaremos casados. ¿Crees que alguien se sorprendería de vernos juntos ahora?.- Contestó la mujer descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas. – Te noto algo tenso...vamos...ven aquí...yo haré que te relajes, mi príncipe...- Le dijo sonriéndole y con voz extremadamente sensual.

Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia ella contemplando su perfecto y escultural cuerpo. Syra era probablemente la mujer más hermosa de todo Vegetasei. Su cabello era largo y de color negro azabache, ligeramente rizado en las puntas y sus ojos de forma almendrada, eran oscuros y muy expresivos. Había sido elegida desde pequeña para ser la esposa del príncipe y proporcionarle un digno heredero. Reunía todas las cualidades necesarias para dicho cometido: su familia pertenecía a la más alta nobleza saiyajin, era extremadamente bella, inteligente, la mujer saiyajin con más alto nivel de combate y una excelente guerrera. Durante toda su vida, se había dedicado a la lucha y había encabezado varios escuadrones de combate logrando numerosos triunfos. Ella y Vegeta se conocían desde que eran unos niños, habían estudiado juntos y también compartieron algunos preparadores y técnicas para la lucha y el combate. Ambos sabían que su destino era unirse en matrimonio algún día, y cuando llegaron a la juventud, empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales juntos. Ella sabía que en cuanto se casara con el príncipe, tendría que dejar irremediablemente la lucha y los combates, dedicarse exclusivamente a lidiar con problemas cotidianos de palacio y prepararse para ser la madre del futuro rey de Vegetasei. Este hecho era lo que más le disgustaba, el abandono de los entrenamientos y la lucha, pero ella era una mujer muy ambiciosa, y ansiaba el momento de verse convertida en reina de Vegetasei. Deseaba ese poder, y nada más le importaba.

Para Vegeta el matrimonio era una obligación más por su condición de príncipe y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla como todas las demás. Además, el hecho de casarse no le impedía seguir manteniendo su harén y acostarse con otras mujeres, al contrario que para Syra, puesto que las leyes saiyajins castigaban con la muerte a la esposa que osaba cometer adulterio, incluyendo a la mismísima reina.

Vegeta decidió olvidar por el momento todo lo acontecido en el día de hoy, y se acercó a la cama dispuesto a satisfacer sus instintos, y se entregó al placer carnal con la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa dentro de tan sólo una semana.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio junto a los demás científicos. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente, y todos se mostraban visiblemente nerviosos.

\- Bueno, Raizar, creo que ya está todo. – Dijo Bulma.

\- Si. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Espero que el príncipe se muestre satisfecho con toda la información que llevas en esos documentos.- Se detuvo unos segundos y luego añadió – Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Bulma. – Concluyó Raizar.

\- No te preocupes, ya verás como dentro de unas pocas horas estoy aquí – Bulma sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al anciano.

De repente, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y Raditz entró acompañado por dos soldados.

\- Esclavos, traigo orden del príncipe de haceros entrega de todo el suministro incluido en esta lista. Que uno de vosotros acompañe a mis hombres hasta vuestro almacén. – Dijo con rudeza.

Raizar y Bulma se miraron, y aún sorprendido, el anciano se dirigió hacia Raditz diciéndole:

\- Yo les indicaré, señor. – Y tomando la lista que el saiyajin tenía extendida en su mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros es Bulma?. – Preguntó Raditz.

\- Yo, señor. – Contestó la mujer acercándose a él. El saiyajin levantó ambas cejas en señal de asombro. Se quedó parado observándola de arriba abajo, y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Sígueme, mujer. El príncipe Vegeta requiere tu presencia.- Le dijo sin apartar su vista de ella.

Durante todo el camino hasta palacio, Bulma caminaba acompañada de dos soldados saiyajins, uno a cada lado. Justo detrás de ella, podía sentir la presencia de Raditz y de sus ojos posándose en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, y debido al nerviosismo, volvió su cabeza atrás, lo miró durante un segundo y después continuó caminando al frente.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas de una inmensa sala y Raditz se adelantó. Abrió una de ellas, y le indicó con un gesto a Bulma, que pasara por delante de él. La mujer le obedeció y encaminó sus pasos al interior del salón vacío. El saiyajin se quedó unos segundos observándola y con la misma sonrisa anterior le dijo:

\- Espera aquí, esclava.- Bulma se tranquilizó un poco al oir esas palabras. No quería pasar ni un segundo más en compañía de ese saiyajin.

Raditz cerró la puerta y se marchó, dejando allí a los soldados vigilando el exterior de la sala.

Bulma comenzó a examinar aquella sala decorada con tanto lujo. Era la primera vez que visitaba el palacio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una enorme mesa rectangular con grandes cantidades de comida encima de ella. Toda clase de manjares y exquisiteces se exponían allí. Pensó que tal vez, después de su reunión, se celebraría algún tipo de evento en esa sala para decenas de comensales. Eso la tranquilizó algo más, pues eso significaría que su encuentro con el príncipe no se alargaría mucho.

Vegeta se encontraba en su dormitorio ya vestido con su habitual uniforme de combate y se dirigía a abrir la puerta después de que Nappa llamara y se identificara como tal.

\- Buenos días, Vegeta.- Dijo el enorme saiyajin cuando se encontró con su príncipe. Raditz me acaba de informar de que ya se ha realizado la entrega en el laboratorio. La mujer te espera en el salón 24. – Terminó de decir.

\- Bien. Acompáñame hasta allí y luego déjanos solos.- Repuso Vegeta mientras terminaba de acomodar su uniforme. De pronto, detrás de él, apareció Syra y dirigiéndose a la puerta exclamó:

\- Buenos días, Nappa. – Le dijo sonriendo, y antes de que el saiyajin respondiera continuó: - Habrás notado que el príncipe está hoy más tranquilo...lo cierto es que anoche le encontré bastante tenso.- Pasó entre medias de los dos hombres, dirigiéndose a la salida y sin parar de sonreir.

\- Buenos días, Syra. – Contestó algo desconcertado Nappa. No esperaba encontrarse allí con ella y dirigió una fría mirada al príncipe.

\- Dejémonos de tonterías, tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Exclamó Vegeta comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo, seguido por Nappa. Syra observó a los dos hombres alejarse y encaminó su rumbo hacia el sentido contrario.

De camino hacia el salón donde Bulma lo esperaba, los dos hombres no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, hasta que Vegeta dijo:

\- La encontré anoche en mi cama. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?.- dijo en forma de disculpa.

\- Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso, y también sabes lo mucho que se enojaría tu padre si llegara a enterarse de esos encuentros antes de la boda. – Contestó Nappa sin mirarle siquiera.

\- Falta tan solo una semana, no tiene por qué enterarse. Además, esa estúpida costumbre de no tener sexo con ella hasta el día de la boda me parece ridícula. – Replicó el príncipe.

\- Es la forma de asegurarse de que tú seas el primer y el único hombre en su vida.- Dijo Nappa seriamente.

\- ¿Acaso dudas de que no lo sea?. Yo la desvirgué y estoy seguro de que nadie más le ha puesto la mano encima.- Contestó Vegeta con seguridad mientras Nappa se detenía ante las puertas de un gran salón custodiado por dos soldados.

\- Ya hemos llegado. Te veré luego, Vegeta. – Y se dio la vuelta sin mirar siquiera a su príncipe. Estaba molesto todavía por lo anterior y quería que Vegeta lo notara. Nunca le gustó la idea de que los dos prometidos se acostaran juntos, y lo peor es que él tuvo que mentir en numerosas ocasiones al rey para no descubrirlos. El siempre se enorgullecía de casi todo lo que hacía su príncipe, pero en otras ocasiones, no podía entender por qué Vegeta se mostraba tan rebelde e impetuoso. Temía que debido a ese carácter tan indomable, su pupilo cometiera algún día un error que le pudiera causar graves problemas, aunque por supuesto, él estaría ahí para protegerle, de eso no cabía duda posible.

Vegeta se quedó observando por unos instantes a Nappa mientras se alejaba. Abrió la puerta del salón, ignorando el saludo de los soldados, y entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Bulma se encontraba mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín, recordando con dolor los momentos en que ella y su madre dedicaban todo su cariño y cuidados a las plantas y flores que se extendían por casi toda la parcela de Capsule Corp. Tan concentrada estaba, que no se percató de la entrada de Vegeta en la sala hasta que escuchó una voz masculina que decía:

\- Veo que no tienes hambre, mujer.- Bulma se volvió algo sorprendida, miró por unos instantes hacia la mesa plagada de comida, y después dijo:

\- A los esclavos sólo se nos permite comer una vez al día, y ese momento no se producirá hasta dentro de unas horas. – Contestó con frialdad.

\- Ahora tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a la comida.

\- No gracias. No tengo hambre. – Repuso Bulma sin moverse del sitio.

\- Como quieras. Pero al menos siéntate. No me gusta que nadie me observe de pie mientras me alimento.- Bulma obedeció y se sentó en la silla más alejada de él. Las imágenes anteriores sobre su vida pasada, le hizo recordar que este hombre era uno de los mayores culpables de su desgracia y, en estos momentos, sólo sentía odio hacia el saiyajin que tenía enfrente, el cual había comenzado a devorar literalmente la comida. Ella había oído hablar sobre el insaciable apetito de los saiyajins, pero nunca presenció a ninguno comer, y aunque se notaba que el príncipe tenia modales, le desagradaba observar la enorme cantidad de alimentos que entraban sin descanso por su boca.

Cuando terminó, Vegeta se dirigió a uno de los amplios sofás que había en el salón y se sentó. Señalando a otro que había enfrente, indicó a la mujer que hiciera lo mismo. Bulma se acomodó en su asiento y, con voz algo temerosa, le dijo:

\- Si le parece, señor, puedo empezar a hablarle ahora sobre los proyectos. – Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba la mujer, y sonrió. La había estado observando mientras comía y le sorprendió la belleza de sus azules ojos y de su rostro, iluminados hoy por la luz del día. Era aún más hermosa de lo que le pareció ayer en el laboratorio, y extremadamente frágil, como cualquiera de las exóticas flores que adornaban el jardín. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el príncipe contestó:

\- Antes de eso, quisiera ver por escrito lo que solicité ayer.-

\- ¡Ah, si, disculpe señor. Lo tengo todo aquí. – Le dijo entregándole la carpeta con los informes en su interior.

Vegeta se dispuso a leer con detenimiento lo escrito en todos aquellos documentos. Su semblante era serio y su mirada se concentraba aún mas, a medida que revisaba uno a uno los puntos en relación a los proyectos que más le interesaban.

Al cabo de un rato, que a Bulma le pareció una eternidad, el príncipe fijó sus ojos en los de Bulma y le dijo con aparente tranquilidad:

\- Todos son bastante interesantes, pero me ha llamado la atención el informe sobre el increíble aumento en la velocidad de nuestras naves. Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre ello.- Exclamó con bastante interés.

\- Verá, señor. Se trataría de añadirles a las naves un dispositivo creado a partir de un mineral que sabemos existe en una de las colonias. Hemos estudiado las propiedades de este increíble mineral y su resistencia y capacidad para alearse sin problemas con otros minerales, aparte de otras de sus muchas cualidades, nos indican que sería el material perfecto para el diseño de todo tipo de objetos metálicos. Todas y cada una de las características de las naves de combate se verían aumentadas y mejoradas al máximo, no solo la velocidad, si no también la defensa, maniobrabilidad, capacidad de respuesta ante un posible ataque..etc.- Contestó Bulma ahora mucho más tranquila.

\- Eso quiere decir que habría que diseñarlas de nuevo, ¿me equivoco?.- Preguntó

el príncipe.

\- Si, señor. Pensamos en un principio en intentar aprovechar lo que tenemos ahora, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que se tardaría mucho más tiempo y nos encontraríamos con muchas mas dificultades. – Contestó la mujer algo afligida.

\- Entiendo...Sin embargo, el comenzar de nuevo supondría un enorme gasto, no sólo económicamente hablando, si no también físico. Necesitaríamos mucha mano de obra de gente capacitada en ese campo...no serviría cualquiera...- Repuso Vegeta pensativo.

\- Exacto...yo había pensado en crear un prototipo. Así podríamos ver los resultados y el costo que nos supondría emprender un proyecto de esta magnitud. – Dijo Bulma con seguridad.

\- Si...yo también lo llevo meditando durante un rato.- Contestó Vegeta casi interrumpiendo a la mujer. – De todas formas, creo que tengo que pensarlo, estudiarlo más detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión.- Concluyó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Bulma. Ambos se quedaron durante unos instantes observándose, sorprendidos ante la reacción del otro, hasta que el saiyajin se dirigió a ella:

\- Dime, Bulma...¿a qué te dedicabas exactamente en tu planeta natal?. –

\- A lo mismo que ahora...heredé de mi padre el entusiasmo por la ciencia.- Contestó ella.

Vegeta se quedó pensando un instante y después comentó: - Me he informado un poco acerca de tu planeta y no se caracterizaba por tener una tecnología muy avanzada, por lo que deduzco, que tú y tu padre debíais ser personas conocidas o importantes allí, ¿no es cierto?.-

\- La empresa que creó mi padre y, que después de su muerte, heredé yo, era la responsable de casi todos los avances en la ciencia que se conocían hasta que...empezó la guerra...- Repuso Bulma bajando la mirada.

Vegeta percibió en el gesto de la mujer la tristeza. Pero eso a él no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Su raza había demostrado ser la más fuerte de todo el universo y las leyes de la naturaleza se cumplían, sólo los más poderosos seres sobrevivirían y dominarían a los más débiles, sometiéndoles y haciéndoles conocer su supremacía sobre ellos. Eso también incluía a la mujer y a su patética raza humana, aunque ella era especial, tenía que reconocer que había superado claramente sus expectativas en relación a ella.

\- Bien, mujer. Puedes irte. Cuando haya estudiado bien el tema, te lo haré saber. Mientras, podéis seguir continuando el trabajo que dejasteis atrasado. – Dijo Vegeta levantándose de su asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a la salida. Al instante se volvió y le dijo:

\- Señor, creo que cualquier cosa que tenga que comunicarnos con respecto a lo comentado anteriormente, sería mejor que lo hablara personalmente con el jefe de laboratorio.- Comentó con decisión. No quería que dieran de lado a Raizar, su amigo.

\- Eso es lo que he dicho, mujer. – Contestó Vegeta con dureza.- Tu eres el nuevo jefe de laboratorio a partir de ahora.-

\- Pero, señor...no creo que...- Comenzó Bulma a protestar.

\- Me da igual lo que tú creas, esclava. – Le interrumpió Vegeta alzando la voz. – Ahora, márchate. -

Bulma lo miró con ojos llenos de ira, reflejando todo su odio en su mirada. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió de la sala dando un terrible portazo.

Vegeta se quedó bastante desconcertado con la actitud de la mujer y no reaccionó ante tal falta de respeto hacia su persona. Pensó en eliminarla por su osadía, pero recapacitó y, dado que nadie más había presenciado tal acto, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Necesitaba la inteligencia de esa mujer. Si conseguían crear con éxito esas naves, sería la solución a muchos de los problemas que encontraban últimamente a la hora de conquistar e invadir planetas. Su imperio se extendería aún más y todo el universo se postraría a sus pies. Sonrió. Pero ahora lo más difícil era convencer a esa panda de decrépitos que formaban El Consejo para que autorizaran la creación del prototipo. Primero hablaría con su padre y entre los dos, conseguirían de una forma u otra, que esos malditos y anticuados guerreros aceptaran su decisión, tal como debía ser.

Decidió llevarse los documentos para más tarde mostrárselos a su padre, el Rey. Ahora quería reunirse con Nappa para entrenar juntos y para comunicarle, que lamentablemente para él, su príncipe había ganado la apuesta...

CONTINUARA...


	4. La boda

**Despues de todo lo okurrido y k hai otra xika k ha publikado los fics completos de Dioxa sin su permiso pues pensé ke para ke seguir subiendo los capítulos pero luego pensé k como kiero continuar la segunda parte k ella dejo sin terminar pues k devería seguir subiendo esta y la otra también para después continuar con lo ke yo escriba. Y tb kiero explikar ke nunca e escrito a otras xikas insultando ni nada pk me han akusado de eso y es falso y pienso ke lo an hexo para k yo kede mal con las personas ke me leen. Gracias a las k kieren ke siga y k sepan k no voi a desanimarme pk me insulten y traten mal algunas.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **La boda**

Bulma llegó al laboratorio y nada más entrar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Raizar. El anciano se encontraba leyendo un documento que sostenía en sus manos, y cuando la vio entrar, le sonrió y caminó hasta ella.

\- Te felicito, Bulma. No puedes ni imaginar lo agradecidos que estamos todos por lo que has hecho. Eres una mujer muy valiente. – Le dijo mientras le abrazaba. Vamos, cuéntame los detalles de tu reunión con el príncipe.

\- No tenéis que agradecerme nada...todo lo contrario, tú tenías razón, Raizar, no debí haber hablado ayer...lo he estropeado todo... - Dijo totalmente apesadumbrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?..no digas tonterías. Has conseguido que nos traigan todo el material y ahora estás aquí de nuevo, con nosotros. Y se que el encuentro con el príncipe ha sido todo un éxito. - Contestó el anciano con muchos ánimos.

\- No...yo te he defraudado...yo... - Intentó explicarse Bulma.

\- Escucha, Bulma – Le interrumpió Raizar – Yo estoy ya muy cansado, casi no me encuentro con fuerzas como para seguir en esto. Tu eres joven e inteligente. No creo que haya nadie más indicado para cubrir mi puesto que tú.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Exclamó Bulma sorprendida.

Raizar sonrió y le contestó: - Toma, lee esta nota – dijo entregándole el documento que se encontraba observando cuando ella entró. – Me lo trajeron justo antes de que tú llegaras.

Bulma lo leyó. El documento se encontraba sellado por el príncipe Vegeta y en él se le informaba de su destitución como jefe de laboratorio, siendo este puesto adjudicado a Bulma. Cuando terminó de leerlo, dirigió su vista al anciano y le dijo apenada:

\- Intenté decirle que no me parecía justo, pero ese maldito saiyajin no quiso escuchar nada más. Su expresión cambió a otra de enojo e ira Es el tipo más arrogante y orgulloso que he conocido jamás.-

\- Si, pero al menos ha demostrado ser más inteligente que el resto de saiyajins con los que me he topado. Vamos, cuéntame qué le parecieron los proyectos... - Dijo Raizar y comenzó a caminar con Bulma a su lado mientras ella le narraba todos los detalles de su reunión con el príncipe.

Transcurrieron varios días y en el laboratorio todo transcurría sin novedad. Su trabajo se concentró de momento en los proyectos atrasados, esperando una decisión del príncipe con respecto a lo hablado en su encuentro con Bulma.

Vegeta habló con su padre, el Rey, y éste se mostró tan entusiasmado con la idea como su vástago. Decidieron entre ambos, no comentar nada al Consejo, ni tomar decisiones hasta después de la boda, después de todo, mientras este evento se celebrara, la mayoría de las actuaciones tanto políticas como militares en todo el planeta, quedaban paralizadas y pospuestas. Según las costumbres saiyajins, el matrimonio del heredero a la corona era un acontecimiento único, y en todo el imperio, incluidas sus múltiples colonias, se celebraba con gran expectación y entusiasmo.

El dia de la boda llegó y Vegeta no parecía mostrar ningún signo de nerviosismo o preocupación. El estaba por encima de todo eso, y para él, su matrimonio era un paso más en el camino que le llevaría hasta ser Rey algún día. Su vida había estado programada desde el mismo momento en que nació y el lo aceptaba con sumo respeto y orgullo.

En cambio, Syra, su prometida, se encontraba algo más inquieta. Ella había estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo. Desde el día en que sus padres, siendo aún una niña, le comunicaron que ella fue la elegida por el Rey y por el Consejo para ser la esposa del heredero, no había pensado en otra cosa. Aparte del honor que para cualquier mujer saiyajin sería el convertirse algún día en Reina, para ella se había convertido en una auténtica obsesión, obsesión por obtener el poder y los beneficios que aquello significaba. Todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado, se preocupó de que todos y cada una de las personas que la habían elegido, se alegraran de haber tomado esa decisión, incluido el Rey, con el que mantenía una relación bastante cordial. Con el paso de los años, se percató de que además de su astucia e inteligencia, tenía otra carta más a su favor y eran sus extraordinarias cualidades femeninas, las cuales utilizó de manera muy estudiada y programada con el hombre que ahora iba a convertirse en su marido. Se preocupó de ser una gran experta en la cama, aprendió junto a él todos los secretos del sexo y el placer, y todo ello unido a la mutua atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro, convertían sus encuentros en una auténtica exhibición de pasión y lujuria. A partir de ahora, su nueva meta era la de conseguir que su esposo desechara la idea de compartir su lecho con otras hembras. Ninguna mujer, esclava o no, tenía el derecho de ser acariciada y poseída por su príncipe, nadie iba a humillarla de ese modo aunque las leyes lo permitieran, su orgullo estaba por encima de todo eso.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras cinco esclavas la vestían, peinaban y maquillaban para la boda. Syra las trataba duramente si no conseguían el resultado que ella esperaba, incluso acabó con la vida de una de ellas cuando dejó caer al suelo torpemente una de las asombrosas joyas que adornarían su cuerpo. Tenía que estar perfecta. A ella se la iba a recordar durante generaciones como la princesa más espectacular de toda la historia de Vegetasei.

Todo el planeta estaba sumido en un cúmulo de festejos y celebraciones. Las calles estaban adornadas y todos los habitantes se echaron a la calle para compartir su alegría con los prometidos.

En el palacio, todo el mundo estaba impaciente por ver llegar el momento de la ceremonia. Toda la alta sociedad y nobleza saiyajin se encontraba en el amplio salón del Consejo, donde se celebraría el matrimonio. El rey se encontraba en su trono presidiendo el acto.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta entró acompañado por Nappa. El príncipe vestía el traje de combate saiyajin pero adornado con numerosas condecoraciones y medallas que había logrado durante toda su vida de guerrero. Se posicionó al frente de su padre, de pie, mientras todos y cada uno de los presentes, lo clamaban a gritos con gran entusiasmo.

A los pocos minutos, todos fijaron su vista hacia la enorme puerta del salón cuando ésta se abrió, y Syra hizo su aparición allí, acompañada de sus padres que caminaban con orgullo hacia donde se encontraban el príncipe y el Rey Vegeta.

La novia lucía un esplendoroso vestido blanco adornado con pequeños diamantes, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su escultural figura y porte era admirada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres. El cabello lo llevaba recogido del todo, menos unos pequeños mechones rizados que caían graciosamente sobre ambos lados de su rostro.

Todos los allí reunidos quedaron casi paralizados por su belleza, incluido Vegeta, que nunca la había visto tan espectacular y hermosa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente al Rey, que según la costumbre saiyajin, era el que tenía que oficiar la ceremonia.

El Rey Vegeta, después de sonreírles a ambos, y mostrándose orgulloso, dedicó unas palabras, y al terminar, los declaró marido y mujer.

Al acabar la ceremonia, se celebró un asombroso banquete para todos los presentes, después se dirigieron a las salas de lucha y entrenamientos donde los mejores guerreros saiyajins hicieron demostración de su fuerza y poder combatiendo unos contra otros, mientras decenas de esclavos dedicados al servicio, proporcionaban bebidas y alimentos exquisitos sin parar a todos los invitados.

La celebración se extendió durante todo el día en casi todos los rincones del planeta. Los únicos que no participaban eran los esclavos que trabajaban en otros recintos fuera del palacio, como el laboratorio donde Bulma y los demás científicos trabajaban, y que hoy realizaban su tarea como cualquier otro día.

Al caer la noche, Vegeta y Syra se encontraban en su nuevo dormitorio conyugal. El había comenzado a desvestirse, tan sólo le quedaban puestos los pantalones. Ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, despojándose de las joyas y dejando suelto su largo cabello negro, mientras observaba a través de el a Vegeta dejando su torso al aire. Su ahora marido era un hombre muy atractivo, además de un excelente amante que conseguía satisfacerla plenamente en la cama. De pronto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual:

\- Vegeta...estoy ansiosa por deshacerme de este vestido...

\- Vaya...apostaría a que llevabas mucho tiempo esperando poder estrenarlo, y ahora... quieres quitártelo – Le contestó Vegeta de forma irónica. Se dio la vuelta y observó el rostro divertido de su mujer.

Ella se giró, apartó su cabello de la espalda, mostrándole a Vegeta la cremallera que la liberaría de su hermoso vestido. El sonrió y se dispuso a bajarla lentamente, a la vez que besaba sus hombros y su cuello. Cuando la cremallera llegó al final, ella le ayudó y el vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo. Vegeta levantó sus cejas en señal de admiración al observar el cuerpo femenino que se mostraba ante él sólo cubierto por una provocativa y sensual ropa interior de color blanco, que resaltaba con el tono de piel algo moreno de la joven saiyajin.

\- Eres preciosa, Syra. - Le susurró al oído mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo para después morder su cuello con pasión. Ella se estremeció y gimió con este acto. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mirándole con expresión de lujuria y le dijo:

\- hmmm...me vuelves loca cuando consigo excitarte así... - Se mordió el labio inferior y le besó con fuerza, entrelazando sus lenguas sin parar. Vegeta rompió el sostén de Syra y comenzó a apretar sus generosos senos.

Al instante, ella dejó de besarle y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de hombre, acariciándole con su lengua, para después hundir sus dientes en él y provocar que de los labios de Vegeta escapara un gemido de placer. Comenzó a mordisquear suavemente sus hombros, sus pectorales, sus pezones, mientras que descendía lentamente. Besó sus perfectos abdominales hasta que se topo a su paso con el pantalón. Miró hacia arriba, relamió sus labios y se encontró con la mirada de deseo de Vegeta, mirada que le indicaba que no cesara en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo, desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajó lentamente por sus piernas, después hizo lo mismo con los boxer, dejando libre la masculinidad del hombre completamente en erección. Acercó sus manos a su pene y comenzó a masajearlo, lentamente...Volvió su mirada hacia arriba y observó a Vegeta cerrar los ojos para inmediatamente volver a abrirlos y descubrir a Syra acercando sus labios a su miembro. El comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de la mujer mientras ella recorría con su lengua todo su sexo, desde la punta hasta la base. La respiración de Vegeta se agitó y, suavemente, indicó con un movimiento de sus manos que continuaban sobre el cabello de ella, que fuera más allá...

Ella obedeció a sus deseos e introdujo el pene del hombre en su boca, lentamente, traspasándole la humedad de su lengua y saliva. Comenzó a succionarlo acelerando el ritmo cada vez más. Vegeta notaba el calor de la boca de Syra en su miembro, el placer iba aumentando a cada movimiento de ella, su corazón se aceleraba y de sus labios escaparon unas palabras en forma de susurro:

\- No pares, mujer...después será mi turno...

Ella continuó durante un rato hasta que Vegeta le indicó que se detuviera. Levantó a la mujer y la besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella de un modo casi salvaje. Cuando terminaron de besarse, ella se separó de él, se dirigió a la cama y se echó encima de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole pícaramente y le dijo:

\- Hagámoslo a la vez...

Vegeta se acercó y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Ella se colocó encima de su pecho dándole la espalda y volvió a introducir el pene del hombre entre sus labios. Vegeta desgarró las bragas de Syra y asiéndola por la cintura acercó el sexo de ella hasta su boca. Ambos continuaron así durante un rato, dándose placer mutuamente, hasta que Syra notó como su primer orgasmo le recorrió todo su cuerpo de punta a punta. Cuando se recuperó, se giró y se echó encima de él para besarle en los labios. Acto seguido, separó sus piernas, y agarrando de nuevo el miembro masculino, lo introdujo en su vagina. La sensación los embriagó a ambos. Ella comenzó a cabalgar encima de él, con un ritmo casi frenético, gimiendo sin importarle el tono. Vegeta la ayudaba agarrando con sus manos las perfectas y sinuosas caderas de ella.

Después de un rato, Syra se separó de el y se puso de rodillas a su lado, con sus manos apoyadas en la cama. Vegeta se incorporó y colocándose detrás de ella la penetró con cierta dureza provocando que ella gimiera un poco de dolor. Aferró sus manos de nuevo a sus caderas y comenzó a moverse. El hombre disfrutaba sintiéndose dentro de ella, observando los pechos de Syra moviéndose al ritmo de cada embestida. La mujer, con voz entrecortada por la agitada respiración dijo:

\- Sigue..así..Vegeta...no pares nunca de follarme..

Las palabras de Syra consiguieron excitar aún más a Vegeta y aceleró el ritmo sin parar, hasta que ambos comenzaron a sentir como sus cuerpos llegaban al clímax de forma casi simultánea. Ella gritó con fuerza y él dejó escapar un gemido ahogado mientras colmaba el interior de ella con su semilla...

Ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas y cayeron derrumbados sobre la cama, él sobre la espalda de ella y acercando sus labios a su oído le susurró con dificultad:

\- Eres la mejor...esto aún no ha acabado, Syra...dame unos minutos y te haré gritar como nunca. - Se apartó de ella y se dejó caer quedando a su lado boca arriba, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Syra se giró y rodeando con su brazo el torso del hombre le contestó:

\- Lo sé...y por eso lo deseo aún mas

Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo con el placer hasta que se agotaron y quedaron dormidos...

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
